


Bad Boredom

by Lunaraen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, No Smut, Really it's just referenced and not described in any detail beyond Danse dying of embarrassment, Vague nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: Danse is ridiculously bored and Jessie wants to distract him.Just not in a way he expects or really wants, but it is a decent distraction, even if it gets him to stop dying of boredom and start dying of shame.





	Bad Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Jessie belongs to [Nyanshadowforce](/users/Nyanshadowforce/pseuds/Nyanshadowforce)

Life in the Wasteland meant constant excitement, continued existence always being questionable due to varied combat and dangerous forces of nature, and not enough breaks being available to anyone.

It also meant Danse had little idea what to do when bored.

Not to say that he didn't remember plenty of occasions where he'd been remarkably bored, but there was a stark difference between menial labor done for the good of a community or under orders and the boredom that came with simply having nothing to do.

He had no issue admiring the relative beauty of the surrounding land, thanks to the lack of fog actively trying to choke the life out of everything around them, but the entrance to the visitor's center allowed scenery that only changed when the settlement was under attack, and while it was certainly a relief that everything seemed peaceful, the silence had gone from keeping him alert and properly paranoid to being mind-numbing at best.

The worst part was that this was entirely Danse's fault. There were plenty of defenses set up and no reason to stand guard at this position or at this hour, with the sun high above them and making watch easy for any and all lookouts, just as it made aim easy for sentries.

He had no idea what else to do with himself or his time, though. Jessie had turned the area into a fine, efficient settlement for people to live safely in, which left him little to take care of beyond tinkering with various equipment either broken in the settlement or scavenged from outside of it.

And Jessie didn't help anything herself by seeming entirely amused by his boredom, smirking as she watched him scan the unchanging, monotonously gorgeous horizon.

Sunlight streamed through the branches, golden as it reflected gently off of the various stones, some jagged and others smooth, strewn about the clearing, the breeze just enough to keep the heat from being unbearable while leading the trees and other upright fauna in a slow, methodical sway of a dance.

And as lovely as it was, it didn’t keep him from feeling her watching him, or from being utterly uninterested by the splendor in front of him. It was a shame, admittedly, but he’d enjoy it more if he was walking through it, and he knew from experience that it would be asking for trouble and would somehow lead to all forms of chaos crashing down on his head as penance for his disruption of the peace.

"Is there something you'd like to add?" He was aware of how tired his small smile was, sly and wiry as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say somebody's trying to make busy work for himself." Jessie graciously left out the part about him failing and he gratefully ignored it. "Any ideas for how we could make it more interesting?"

What he said next could only be blamed on extreme boredom that had been endured for too long.

"Surprise me."

It was such a mistake that Danse could feel every part of his body attempting to twist itself inside out even as he spoke.

Jessie's grin, bright and impossibly wide, made the feeling much worse, and he had the feeling that was her intention. Because Jessie was insufferable and infuriating at the best of times and he'd just given her permission to get creative and this wasn't going to end well.

His sense of unease only heightened as she proceeded to take several steps away from him and into the covering of the entrance, but it was as far as she went and he had little idea what she was doing as she proceeded to stay there, out of view, for less than a minute.

And then she stepped back into view and Danse wished desperately that she hadn't.

Being able to strategically retreat comfortably into his power armor was an option, to a degree, but the somewhat poorly designed shoulder plates only allowed him to not see those to his sides well, and turning from Jessie so that she was at his shoulder instead was only followed by her stepping into his direct line of view.

He was a machine, and he was at varying states about how to deal with that even on an outstanding day, but if he didn't know better and didn't know that synths worked differently, he would swear he could _hear_ the implant located in his brain freeze up and potentially melt.

"Get some clothes on, you're embarrassing us."

He sounded gruff even to his own ears, and if he didn’t, he knew he’d sound far more scandalized and mortified than he likely should have been.

"I am wearing clothes." She pointed to her hat and Danse was more than happy to focus on the only clothed part of her body, even if it meant he had to deal with the toothy smile that was followed by just as smug words. "Besides, 'us'? I thought you asked for this."

"I said nothing about _this_. You must be mistaken."

Oh, he asked for this and it was entirely his fault.

"It's nothing you haven't seen."

He was tempted to point out that at least most of the people at the refurbished national park had not likely seen Jessie like this, but it sounded too possessive for his liking and it wasn't that he minded her expressing herself or having confidence in her body, but his eyes were locked onto her hat and he was grumbling and it was all getting to be just a bit too much for his liking.

Danse realized then that he also had no idea how to explain that a lack of clothing was immensely unprofessional, socially deviant, and extremely distracting to someone who knew all these things and didn't care, and he had even less of an idea of how to make her care about those things.

So he didn't bother.

"Jessie."

Thankfully, she cared about him, and he intended to use that fully to his advantage.

"Hmm?" The hum was nearly a purr and he chose to focus on one of the nearby trees, observing a particularly odd branch as he gestured back behind them, to the poor excuse for shelter.

" _Clothes_." It came out more as a plea and he couldn't bring himself to care.

He half expected her to correct him again and use her hat as the poor excuse that it was, but it was possible his face looked as blisteringly hot as it felt, and either way he'd accept her agreement no matter how much pity it came with.

"Alright, alright." She grinned at him, over her shoulder, as she turned and walked back into the shaded cover, taking her time as she did. "I thought it would take more to get to you."

No she didn't. They both knew exactly how much that sort of thing 'got to him' and maybe Danse was waiting for a deathclaw to conveniently tear him apart and kill him right then and there. He'd even take Cupcake, Jessie's somewhat tamed monster of fangs and claws, because he saw little reason in not just continuing to give Jessie her sadistic gratification by this point. At least his death would take him out of it.

(And Cupcake did seem to like him, to some capacity, so he trusted her to at least give him a merciful death if he asked for it.)

It was still less than a minute later when Jessie returned, clothes looking considerably more dusted and her hat tilted at an angle as she rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled as she kissed his cheek.

(He knew what she was thinking, and at worst he was brooding.

Strategically mulling over ways it could have gone better, admittedly, and recollecting his thoughts while futilely attempting to get his face to return to its normal color. Not pouting.)

"Still bored?"

"I think I've had enough excitement." Danse rolled his eyes, taking the time to stretch his arms to the side before straightening back up, Jessie's own pout sparking a small smile of his own. "That being said, I'm sure there are plenty of reinforcements and fixes the buildings around here could use."

The chest plate of his power armor received a small jab that was likely intended to be more than the gentle poke he felt, Jessie lifting her chin as she crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know I keep them in perfect shape."

Debatable, given all the settlements under her care and the odd ignorance and potential stupidity of the average individual, but he was willing to have more fun with this.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that."


End file.
